


Of Spidey Suits and Boners

by ObligatoryNasty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Starker, choo choo all aboard, jumping on that starker train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObligatoryNasty/pseuds/ObligatoryNasty
Summary: The one where Peter's suit malfunctions and blah, blah, blah, Mr. Stark~ Oh, Mr. Stark!!!!!!~~!---Yo, I feel like I must clarify that Peter is underage in this and that's messed up. Don't creep on kids dude. This is just a stupid fanfic, so yeah, enjoy it or don't :p





	Of Spidey Suits and Boners

Peter didn’t know how good it would feel. And how could he? Being Spider-man did more than get in the way of his everyday relationships. It prevented the intimate ones altogether. Getting wrapped up in an intergalactic war for all living things kind of takes up a lot of headspace, you know? So, after everything died down, and he started his internship at Stark Industries, and normal things like intimacy started swirling in his head again, he realized very quickly that being a teenage boy may be harder than saving the universe.

It was supposed to be a routine test. Mr. Stark developed a new material for his spidey suit, and he wanted to see how well Peter could maneuver in it. Normal, right? So, Peter did a few flips, a couple of web swings, and even an awkward dance thing that, in hindsight, he probably could’ve left out. But it made Mr. Stark laugh so it was worth the embarrassment. After the test though, Peter couldn’t get out the suit. The mechanism that should have loosened the material had malfunctioned. When he told Mr. Stark about it, he said he would fix it but, first, he had to examine the issue. That meant Peter had to stand still while Mr. Stark’s hands explored the suit’s technical difficulties.

The seam at Peter’s side gave access to the suit’s processor. It was tiny and hard to see, so Mr. Stark placed his left hand against Peter’s waist to steady the younger man’s body as he worked. And Peter tried to stay still. He really, really did. But Mr. Stark’s touch started to go to his head and subsequently, his dick. Sure, the touch was innocent; a palm at his waist, fingertips against the back of his neck, a gentle tug at the seam, but remember, Peter was a teenage boy. A teenage boy with the hots for his mentor. So his mind turned all the contact into pleasure, piled it up, and sent it downward to make a clear bulge in the suit.

“There we go.” Mr. Stark mumbled as he clicked a small button in place, making the suit loosen around Peter’s body. “How’s that?”

Peter was flushed, refusing to turn and face Mr. Stark. He couldn’t let him see it. “It’s great, Mr. Stark! I’m going to just go change real fast. I’ll be back-!” Peter tried to run off, but Mr. Stark grabbed his upper arm.

“Hold on, kid. Leave the suit here. I need to make some adjustments.”

Peter nodded, still not looking at Mr. Stark’s face, as he stripped the suit off his body. Without the suits restriction, his bulge had become a tent, sticking forward in his briefs. The sight of it made his face go red, and the thought of Mr. Stark’s eyes on his exposed back wasn’t helping. “Here.” Peter extended his arm backward, holding out the suit.

“So, are we just going to ignore this strange behavior?” Mr. Stark’s voice dripped with his usual brand of sarcasm.

Peter gave a strained laugh, “I’m always this strange.”

“Sure you are,” Mr. Stark said as he pulled at Peter’s arm, turning the boy towards him. “But you’re not always _that_ strange.”

“Oh no!” Peter blushed, “I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark! I-I was just going to handle this. I didn’t mean- This- um...This isn’t-!”

“I know what it is, kid,” Mr. Stark smirked. “You really think you can handle that all by yourself?”

Now, Peter must be imagining things. Maybe his teenage boy brain was making him hallucinate because he couldn’t comprehend the look in Mr. Stark’s eyes. He was looking at Peter like a meal. And, hold on, did he just offer – in some weird, Mr. Stark-esque way – to help with his boner? “Mr. Stark,” It was all Peter could manage to say.

“You know, if you ever need help, Peter, I’m told it’s better to ask for it.”

“Would you-?” Peter’s voice cracked. “_Ahem._ I mean, what are you saying, Mr. Stark?”

Mr. Stark’s grin added to Peter’s arousal, so did the way he placed a hand on the boy’s chest. “If you want me to help you, just ask for it, kid.”

Peter’s face must be completely flushed pink now. He didn’t know why any of this was happening, but his teenage brain didn’t let him question it. Instead, he took a shallow breath and whispered, “Can you help me?”

“I didn’t quite catch that.” Mr. Stark teased. “Say it again.”

Peter let out a small whine, but said it again anyway, louder this time. “Mr. Stark, can you help me?”

“Sure, kid,” Mr. Stark said as he gently pushed Peter against the edge of one of the lab desks. “But, remember, specificity leads to better results. What exactly do you need help with? What do you want?”

Peter shifted awkwardly under the older man’s gaze. This was all new to him but his brain formulated tons of things to say. Fuck me, Mr. Stark. Make me cum, Mr. Stark. A handjob, Mr. Stark. Anything you want, Mr. Stark. But Peter was convinced that if he said even one of those things, he would implode from embarrassment, so he settled for something doable. “Can you...um, touch me here?” He said as he pointed to his boner.

“Like this?” Mr. Stark’s hand was suddenly on Peter.

The sensation alone made Peter’s body tingle, but then his briefs were pulled down to his knees and the soft strokes began. That’s when Peter’s sanity dropped from this plane of existence. A soft groan escaped the younger man’s lips, “Yes, like that. _Like that._”

“Wow, Peter,” Mr. Stark smirked. “I didn’t know you were capable of making such a face.”

Peter was embarrassed, but he couldn’t stop his look of pleasure. The touch felt so good, and when Mr. Stark lifted him onto the desk, it only got better. The older man started pumping his hand faster, using his thumb to rub circles against the sensitive part, just below the tip, that made Peter let out breathy moans. He kept a constant pressure that made the younger boy whine, and twitch, and mumble how good it feels under his breath. And when he grabbed Peter’s nipple between his fingers, Peter swore he saw stars.

“Mr. Stark, I- that’s, _ah!_” Peter couldn’t think straight. Earlier, a few innocent touches gave him a boner, so unsurprisingly, this blend of delicious sensations was driving him absolutely crazy.

“What’s wrong, kid?” Mr. Stark leaned in to whisper against Peter’s ear. “Too much for you?”

A strained moan escaped Peter’s lips, “I’m – _ah!_ \- I’m fine, Mr. Stark.”

“Really?” The older man gave a light chuckle, “But look at how much you’re dripping.” As he spoke, he pressed his thumb against the pre-cum leaking from the head of Peter’s dick.

“_Fuck_,” Peter flinched at the touch. He was really sensitive there, and if Mr. Stark continued mercilessly stroking like that, then he would cum too soon. “Mr. Stark, I’m- I can’t- I’ll cum.”

“Not just yet, Peter,” Mr. Stark whispered as he stopped his touches all together.

Peter didn’t mean to make that whimpering sound at the lack of touch. It made him sound like a desperate teenage boy – okay, he _is_ a desperate teenage boy – but he didn’t want to sound like one. “Why’d you stop, Mr. Stark?”

“I want to give you something nicer,” The older man smiled and pressed a kiss against Peter’s forehead. “Stay here.” Then he disappeared into another room of the lab, leaving Peter naked, dripping, craving contact, and waiting eagerly for him to return. After two short minutes, he returned and when he did, there was a small bottle in his hand.

“What’s that?” Peter breathed out, trying to focus despite the strong feelings of want coursing through his veins.

“Something nicer,” Mr. Stark pushed Peter backward against the cool metal surface of the lab desk and spread the younger man’s legs.

“Um, Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed, feeling exposed. “What are you doing?”

“Touching you. It’ll feel good.” Mr. Stark said as he squeezed some of the contents of the bottle onto his finger, and pressed it gently against Peter’s entrance. “Do you want me to stop, kid?”

Of course Peter didn’t want him to stop. Everything else the man has done made Peter feel amazing. There was no way he wanted to stop now, especially not without cumming first. “Don’t stop.”

With Peter’s permission, Mr. Stark pressed his finger slowly inside, eliciting a slightly uncomfortable groan from Peter. “Does this hurt?”

Peter shook his head, “No, it feels weird. Not good or bad, just weird.”

“Alright, don’t worry, it should be here somewhere.” Mr. Stark moved his finger around inside, softly prodding different areas.

The sensation made Peter wince, not because of pain but because of how foreign this feeling was to the young man. He had never even thought of doing this. He didn’t even know what it was supposed to feel like until – _fuck!_ \- what was that? A jolt of pleasure rushed up Peter’s spine. It was so surprising that Peter couldn’t anticipate the moan that ripped its way out of him.

“There it is,” Mr. Stark grinned and pressed at the same spot again.

“_Ah!_” Peter’s whole body went tense, and he could feel his fingers trembling against the desk. “Mr. Stark, that feels-!”

“How’s it feel, kid?” The older man was reveling in this. “Tell me.”

Peter didn’t know how good it would feel. Certainly not this good. There was no way anything could feel this good. How the fuck did this feel so good? “It feels _so good_, Mr. Stark!” Peter was lost in it now. His body felt like it was on fire, wrapped in a pleasure his teenage mind didn’t know existed and given to him by someone he’s fantasized about forever. It was honestly too much. He thought he was going to cum quick before, but now, he was moments away from it and Mr. Stark hadn’t even touched his dick again. “Mr. Stark, I’m cumming, I’m-!”

“Then cum,” Mr. Stark whispered as he thrust his finger wildly inside the younger boy, wanting nothing more than to watch as the kid unraveled beneath him.

Peter gave a deep moan at the change of pace. That was it for him. He arched his back against the desk as thick globs of cum shot against his stomach. But it didn’t end there. Mr. Stark kept his finger pressed firmly against that spot, and Peter swore his orgasm lasted much longer because of it. Waves of pleasure erupted inside of him and he found himself moaning through heavy breaths.

As the pleasure finally ended and Peter’s head cleared, he couldn’t believe what just happened, and admittedly, he didn’t know how to process it. It was weird. Teenage insecurities started stirring in Peter’s chest. Was that okay? Did he do good? Was Mr. Stark okay? Should he return the favor? What was Mr. Stark thinking? The thoughts made him want to be held, and that was weird too. So, when Mr. Stark pulled his finger out and turned to move away from the desk, Peter grabbed his shirt to keep him there. “Mr. Stark, um-”

“Yeah, kid?”

Peter pulled the older man closer and buried his face in his shoulder. “Was that okay?”

“Are you okay?” Mr. Stark replied with a question of his own as he wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist.

Peter nodded, “Yeah, are you?”

“As long as you’re okay, I’m okay.” The older man smirked. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes, it was really good, Mr. Stark.”

“You plan on letting me go anytime soon?”

“Not yet.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did the Starker bois proud.  
Leave a comment, let me know how I did, and thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
